Products may include both physical and information-containing items, such as produce, documents, labels, books, software, images, and the like. For example, documents may exist in both physical (e.g., printed) and electronic forms. During its lifecycle (i.e., the document in all its forms from creation to completion), a document may move between physical (e.g., paper) and electronic (e.g., computer file) forms several times as it progresses in its lifecycle.